Full Circle
by pen-in-mouth
Summary: Can Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao face their conflicts against a backdrop of chaos and confusion? NEW CHAPTER UP: Apparently stress doesn't bode well with Aoshi.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own a yacht, I don't own a lemur, and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (Nor do I know anyone who does.) _

**Full Circle:**

oo

Kaoru paused for a moment, squinting into the sun, before ducking under the awning on a nearby merchant's cart. The air hung thick with humidity and the ground begged for rain. It had been a bad idea to visit the market, even the unbearable heat couldn't prevent hordes of people from elbowing their way around. She had actually threatened a young man who accidentally pushed her. She was pretty surprised at herself. She was normally more tolerant of strangers; she had plenty of opportunities to let off steam at home. Then again, her nerves were still thin from her morning encounter with Kenshin.

oFlashbacko

Slowly, gradually, Kaoru was sure Kenshin was coming around. This morning she had entered the kitchen to find him preparing breakfast. He was humming a little and she had waited in the doorway listening.

She had forgotten he obviously knew she was there. For some reason the humming never stopped despite her presence.

Breaking out of her trance she walked in and stood next to him. He looked up from chopping carrots and smiled lightly.

Pleased with Kenshin's high spirits she tried to add humor by casting a look of mock terror in the opposite direction and saying, "Kenshin, look!" Once distracted, Kaoru attempted to sneak a carrot slice but only succeeded in knocking some pieces on the ground with her sleeve.

Kenshin by this time had turned back to her and scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

"Uh- never mind."

She was a little embarrassed at her inability to pull off the oldest trick in the book. She stooped down to pick up some of the renegade carrots and Kenshin got down to help. They both went for the same piece and the contact between their hands caused her head to shoot up. Kaoru was met not with a sheepish grin, but calm purple eyes.

The seconds dragged by.

They drew closer together.

"AUGH!" Yahiko's yell, accompanied by the crash of the woodpile collapsing rang through the room from the yard. When Kaoru's head turned back from the direction of the noise Kenshin had already stood up.

"This one will start the laundry, that he will."

"You don't want to stay and eat with me?"

"Those clothes won't wash themselves," he said smiling his rurouni smile. Kaoru did not appreciate his attempt at humor.

He was pulling back again; she was so close. He was retreating behind a crooked smile.

oEnd Flashbacko

Consequently she had been forced to leave the house and was know overheating in a public forum.

A small squeak from below caused her to look down in time to see the owner of the cart bracing for a blow. So incensed by recalling the events she had whipped out her bokken and was seconds away from taking out her frustrations on the small man in front of her.

The man himself was less shocked at being attacked than how she had managed to seemingly procure the weapon from thin air.

She laughed nervously and apologized profusely before forgoing the shade in order to extricate herself from the awkward situation she had created. She focused on her task; her self control was obviously slipping. Threatening bodily harm to two innocent bystanders in less than an hour? She needed to get home and beat Yahiko.

She smiled weakly to herself. She actually didn't know where to get the best tofu, she usually sent Kenshin or even Yahiko out to get it.

Spotting a stand she hurried over, looking down to count out the money. She didn't take in the identity of the merchant until too late.

The man who, well, she believed her exact words were, "Touch me again and I'll make this bucket a permanent fixture of your face!"

Now that her vision wasn't clouded by anger- and heat exhaustion- she noticed he was actually quite handsome.

Odd, he was smiling at her. Maybe he didn't recognize her?

"So you're nice to me when you want something?" he joked. Noting her confused expression he motioned to the tofu.

Kaoru understood the comment; she was astonished that he was being civil.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I really- I don't know what-" but she was cut off.

"Really, don't worry about it. It's not often I get stopped by beautiful women in the street, even if it's to take a beating." He smiled again. She was about to start thinking he had some sort of mental deficiency when she caught on.

Oh.

Kaoru mentally scolded herself for being so clueless. It was obvious he was flirting with her.

Her first thought was of Kenshin.

Her second was of him hearing about the electric chemistry between Kaoru and a dashing young tofu vendor and oro-ing something awful.

Well then. Two can play at this game.

She accepted the full bucket, grazing her fingers over his for a moment before smiling demurely.

"This is an awful lot of tofu," she remarked, feigning weariness.

"Do you need a hand?" he responded, stepping out from behind the cart. Kaoru congratulated herself. Kenshin would be doing laundry and would certainly see the two of them walk up to the gate. She was particularly enjoying the mental vision of Kenshin keeling over into the wash basin out of pure shock.

Her reverie was interrupted when a tall man in a shabby overcoat drew the attention of the merchant.

"Hold on a moment," he said before jogging over to the shady character. They conversed briefly. At one point the merchant's shoulders markedly slumped and he stole a glance at Kaoru.

Confused, all she could do was wait: one hand on the bucket, one shielding her eyes. He walked back over looking uneasy.

"I apologize, I didn't know," he started, his hands fidgeting nervously.

"Didn't know what?" Kaoru asked, genuinely baffled.

"I- uh- didn't know, you know, were _with him_."

Kaoru's head shot to the messenger, "I have no idea who he is!"

"No, no, not him-"

"Who then?" she interrupted.

"You know- What does he go by now, Himura? Tell him I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know, I just saw you and thought, 'Hey!' _It'll never happen again_!"

Towards the end of this speech his words got faster and he began to back behind the cart, partially because, again, unbeknownst to her, Kaoru was now gripping her bokken. His other cause for alarm was the truly unique mix of shock and fury that could be easily read in her bright blue eyes.

On her rampage back to the dojo she was not shoved once. Those too stupid to get out of her way got a tofu bucket in the shins.

oo

Kaoru burst through the gate truly amazed that she had enough patience to unlatch it. Before even stepping two feet into the yard she raised her bokken and readied herself before charging forward.

She lost a little bit of momentum when she determined Kenshin was nowhere in sight.

So he had lied about needing to do the laundry.

Her anger was once again intensified.

She burst into the kitchen and spotted Kenshin and Yahiko. They had probably been having a conversation but her explosive entrance had long since brought it to a close.

Yahiko, who - although small - has adequate instincts of self-preservation, backed behind the counter.

Kenshin, constantly overestimating other people's self control, held up his hands in a pacifying motion and inched towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Wrong answer. If he wasn't going to make a move, but at the same time preemptively ruin any other relationships she could have the least he could do was drop the dono.

It seemed the only thing working in Kenshin's favor was the fact his expression caused him to resemble a confused puppy. Who could hit a sweet little puppy?

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" Apparently Kaoru could. _Hard_.

o

Kaoru knew she was being unfair; she had no interest in the vendor, or anyone else in the city.

Also, she definitively knew that he had _no idea_ why he was in trouble.

Nonetheless, beating him within an inch of his life was always so satisfying.

Had his hiding place allowed him a view, Yahiko would have seen an interesting assortment of emotions pass play across Kaoru's face it in the aftermath of her attack. This was because when the initial triumph wore off, Kaoru realized that she would have to explain herself. She also realized that was one task she was not up to at this point.

She began to panic but quickly resolved that the best thing she could do was put some distance between herself and the scene before her.

So, ignoring the faint "Oro" of Kenshin returning to consciousness she abruptly turned on her heel, left the kitchen, and gracefully withdrew into the yard.

All this was not accomplished without shooting Yahiko a death glance for good measure.

o

Notably calmer she now had ample time to reflect while walking back into town for the second time.

It wasn't long before she realized she would need the advice of a third party. Unfortunately, she had a limited number of choices and it soon became clear that there was only one possible candidate. Kaoru groaned. This was going to be humiliating.

She needed to get more friends.

o

She entered the clinic to find it empty but overheard a nearby conversation and paused to listen. She recognized both participants and, although neither voice belonged to Megumi, Kaoru found their conversation helpful nonetheless.

"No, she was hurt, I SWEAR."

"I think you've been had-"

"You think I can't tell when someone's hurt?"

"-I merely think Megumi is slyer than you accounted for-"

Kaoru's dismay at having apparently missed the lady doctor altogether was slightly undermined by the ample bit of admiration she felt for the individual who had obviously just pulled a fast one on Sano. She turned and exited the clinic without staying to greet anyone, endeavoring instead to try to locate Megumi herself.

After all, what else did she have to do?

It turned out taking it upon herself to find one woman in a large city wasn't as heinous a task as it should have been. In fact, no sooner had she exited the clinic when she heard a whisper to her left and saw a snatch of color. Upon further investigation she found Megumi pressed against the side of the building, breathing hard.

Kaoru was actually quite pleased that Megumi wasn't clever enough to plan her entire escape route and, drawing a parallel to her own situation, decided she didn't need an explanation.

However, when Megumi thrust a live rooster into her arms, commanded her to follow her, and broke into a run, Kaoru quickly changed her mind, deciding she _definitely_ wanted to know where this was headed.

o

A/N:

4/8/06: REVAMPED. New chapter added.

I got semi-bored with proofreading this so it is quite a real possibility that blatant grammatical error exists. Should you decide pointing them out would somehow give your life direction, go right ahead.

Please R&R, _who doesn't like to press buttons, and this one's blue! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Circle: **

oo

"Ohohoho!"

Kaoru had never been more annoyed by the sight of a kimono sleeve. Or fox ears.

After finding refuge in a modest public park a good distance from discovery Megumi had stopped to listen to Kaoru. Silent during the entire retelling, Megumi had been laughing for five minutes since its conclusion.

When she regained her composure she spoke. "Did you really think Kenshin was running around threatening eligible bachelors? It's a little vain to think Ken-san would stake a claim on _you_."

A vein began to throb on Kaoru's forehead.

Megumi decided to ignore it and continued, "It's a big city and Kenshin hasn't been completely subtle with his identity. It's more than possible that someone has identified him."

"So?" Kaoru asked as calmly as possible despite the fact she wore an expression of moderate displeasure.

"Let me spell it out for you. Apparently you have been identified as the Battousai's woman, probably the most un-dateable person in Tokyo."

Kaoru wasn't about to admit that she hadn't thought of any of those explanations. Her whole mental picture of the situation had only showed that her love life was going nowhere, and that it was Kenshin's fault.

By now, Megumi had grasped how original these ideas were to Kaoru. "I can't believe you beat up Kenshin just for existing."

"Hey, I saw Sano back there. He looked pretty anxious to find you; I might go tip him off-"

Megumi admitted defeat and, after a little prompting from Kaoru (who was very determined after the humiliation she had endured), related her incident with as much of a dignified air as she could manage.

oFlashbacko

Megumi's head was starting to pound. At this point a headache would be totally appropriate. It was the kind of day she was having.

If there was one thing she hated about being in medicine, it was dealing with the general public. It took her forty-five minutes to convince one patient he wasn't dying. The idiot just had diarrhea.

All she had wanted to do now was rest through lunch. Apparently, that had been too much to ask. She pulled the door open just a crack. Maybe she had been hallucinating. Her eyes widened.

There was definitely a live bird in her room. She wondered vaguely if it was going to get feathers all over her futon.

Hm. There was a rooster in her bed.

She was definitely getting a headache. She slide the door closed again but not before hearing a muffled cluck.

This was so embarrassing. She had just begun to tackle the issue of removing the animal when she heard footsteps coming down the hall and spotted a familiar figure.

"Oi, fox-lady!" Great, from headache to migraine.

"You!"

"What kind of greeting is that?"

"Wanted to see how your little trick worked out, eh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You're already a moron."

He must have noted she was a little frazzled because instead of returning a biting remark he merely tilted his head and said very slowly, "What's going on?"

Not normally one to be fooled by false displays of sincerity she studied his face. A little unnerved by his returning gaze she shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh never mind. I assume you re-injured your hand?"

True, light bleeding could be clearly viewed through the bandages she had placed there yesterday, but Sano wouldn't be distracted that easily. "What's going on?"

Megumi shifted uncomfortably. There was no way she was going to let Sano know that there was a bird- a large _rooster_ no less- behind that door. The discovery would result in months of double entendres and jibes. She had patience, but not that much patience.

She couldn't let him see her room. She had an advantage: unless she let on that there was something out of the ordinary he wouldn't think to look there.

Unfortunately in her sudden panic she had unconsciously placed her body between him and the door. This was a movement that did not go unnoticed by the ex-fighter-for-hire.

He moved closer to the door and she retreated until she felt her back hit wood paneling. She tried to talk her way out.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't go in a woman's room!"

"You're not a woman you're a fox. And besides, I wouldn't have to if you'd tell me what you're hiding."

"I-I'm not hiding anything!" His close proximity was making it hard for her to think.

"If I believed that I really would be a moron." His hand was on the door. It was all over, he was physically stronger than her; if it came down to a battle over the door he would win.

They both knew that.

She looked up at his face; it was a mixture of determination and amusement.

_He_ knew he had won. Megumi saw her opening.

She lunged for the door and he easily caught her outstretched arm. Her hand clutched vainly at thin air and she tried to twist her body out of his grasp. However, her legs became tangled and when she freed herself she fell hard, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. A crumpled heap on the floor, she clutched her ankle and winced. _Perfect_.

Sano was at her side looking only concerned. She actually felt guilty and resisted the urge to reach out to him. She didn't think she could handle his apologies too so she held up her hand to cut him off.

She managed to choke out, "It's just my ankle. I'm fine, go get Doctor Gensai."

He nodded and took off down the hallway, but paused at the end of it as if unwilling to leave her there. She just waved him off and watched until he was out of sight.

"Sweet, but a moron," she muttered before leaping up and throwing open her door. She scanned the room and found the rooster sitting sagely to the left. She hesitated a moment before grabbing the creature and running down the hallway in the opposite direction.

oEnd Flashbacko

Megumi's version was slightly more…_concise._

"I found a rooster in my room, (even _you_ must be aware of how that relates to Sano). You found me in the process of trying to get rid of it."

Now it was Kaoru's turn to laugh. However, instead of hiding her smile behind her sleeve she openly worked herself into hysterics while Megumi tried eliminate the possibility the woman was having a seizure.

"Nice laugh, raccoon girl."

Kaoru just wiped her eyes and started her line of questioning undeterred, relishing in the fact the tables had turned.

"You just found a rooster."

"Yes."

"Just like that."

"Yes."

"You're sure you didn't get it yourself as a bizarre token of your love?"

"Oh shut up. You don't tell anyone or I'll spill it to Ken-san."

"So...You just found it." said Kaoru, still grinning like a maniac.

"You're a little slow today, have you been hanging out with Sano?"

"Who would leave a live bird in your room?" Kaoru commented, this time genuinely puzzled.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here," said Megumi, her tone slightly snappy but joining Kaoru confusion.

"You made a great escape from the clinic just to avoid humiliation?"

"Hey, look who's talking.--I was having a bad day anyway."

"Ditto," said Kaoru.

With that the odd pair began to walk back in the direction of their respective homes with the bizarre companionship that comes from having been caught in the same rickety boat.

A/N:

R&R!_, For every time you don't hit that button, a dolphin dies._

Dolphin: Save me, I love you!

Real dolphin: I do NOT condone that message.

Dolphin/AKA Sano with a fin: It's a day job.

_I'm not paying you_

Sano with a fin: At least your cooking's better than Jou-chan's.

_I didn't cook you any--SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEFTOVER LASAGNA_

Sano with a fin: Might I suggest less mozzarella next time? It overpowers the sauce.

_OUT_

Sano with a fin: After all I've done for you?

_Oh please, 'I love you' was totally melodramatic_


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Circle:**

oo

Misao sighed. She just didn't know what to think anymore. As usual her thoughts were centered on one vexing individual.

When Aoshi left she had experienced a whole new emotion. Everything that had previously brought her joy lost its luster. She was submerged in such an amount of despair that at times she would shock herself. But she was stubborn; she channeled her pain into a desperate search for him.

The turmoil left in his absence should have ceased when he returned, but things had changed. Misao would never be the same. Essentially she was still rambunctious, clever, and compassionate, but she was no longer innocent. She would no longer be deceived. She knew the world was not as comforting as the Aoiya. She definitely still had her spirit, but the inevitable had occurred: Misao was no longer a child.

One of the byproducts of this was an inability to accept Aoshi's return as permanent. She knew that this too would end in tragedy. Often she would wake up in the middle of the night swearing he was gone. It was distressing that even his presence could not ward off these demons. The damage he had done when he left seemed irreversible. She threw herself into her routine to keep herself from going insane. She did everything she could to accommodate him, ignoring any complaint her own mind formed. It was a trick, born of desperation, a superstitious way to fight what was intangible. It was an unfounded attempt to silence the wicked part of her mind that reminded her, _He will leave you_.

The night before she had stayed awake with the kind of dark imaginings only lying alone awake at night can unleash. Then shortly before dawn she finally fell into a deep sleep, exhausted.

o

"Kami that girl can snore."

"She's probably just sleeping in an awkward position. Should we wake her up?"

"No… she's obviously _really_ tired."

Aoshi left his room to find the members of the household assembled outside Misao's door. In passing a very diverse collection of comments reached his ears.

"Either that or she has something stuck up her nose."

"Let's just wake her up in an hour…"

He could very distinctly hear a light but steady snore over the din of conversation, and had he been more prone to show emotion, he definitely would have smiled.

o

That day was one of the busiest the restaurant had experienced; everyone was working hard, rushing to fill orders and accommodate the customers. Everyone that is, with the exception of Misao. Ironically, in all the chaos they had neglected to rouse her despite the help she would have provided. Consequently, she did not wake up until the late afternoon. When she woke up, _she really woke up_.

She opened her eyes, confused, and then the situation hit her like Kaoru's bokken. Caught in a whirlwind of thought taking place in the foggy mind of a person recently awakened and still emotionally muddled, the situation was so dire that she threw herself out of bed. Somehow she had had latched onto one idea alone, so ingrained from the fervor of her panic that she believed it to be true: _Aoshi will leave me again._ _He's gone. _Irrational tears gathered in her eyes as she threw on her clothes almost ripping them, one arm not completely in the sleeve. Skipping sandals altogether she tore down the hallway barefoot, her unbraided hair disheveled and wild. She ignored the hard contact of her bare feet on the ground, the cramp in her side, and even the shortness of her breath, and pushed on, not stopping until she arrived at the temple where she threw open the door without knocking.

At the time there was only a very small part of brain that registered that she was getting way too carried away, instead it was quickly drowned out by the other conflicting messages. However, when she burst in the room and tripped right over a meditating, yet still present, Aoshi. All the voices conveniently became silent except one particularly smug one. Thankfully her severe embarrassment helped to calm her down or else she probably would have squeezed him to death out of pure joy.

Instead she was mortified. She was flushed from running and shame, one bare foot was bleeding, her hair was a mess, she was half dressed, and she was also sprawled on the floor rather ungracefully.

To his credit he didn't tease her.

However, he didn't really say anything, being Aoshi.

After a brief period where the only sound was Misao's ragged breathing he finally broke the silence.

"Misao."

This shocked her out of her daze. She quickly stood up and started muttering inaudible apologies. She desperately tried to retreat but Aoshi stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She just squeaked something unintelligible and bolted out of the room.

o

When the time for Misao to bring him his tea came and passed Aoshi had a good idea what had happened. If the snores he had heard this morning where any indication she would probably sleep through dinner. He had to admit though it came as a surprise when he heard hurried stumbling footsteps and felt Misao's explosively panicked ki. He was also unprepared for her to completely miss him and end up on the floor. What's more her reaction was incredibly puzzling, not even a sentence. Just panic, trip, and slink away.

However, he wasn't quite as surprised as he probably should have been. Ever since his return he had noticed a change in Misao. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he missed something significant. This feeling was only intensified when he noted her occasional lapses into contemplation, definitely atypical to the expressive girl he left.

There was no way he was meditating now.

o

Despite the fact she now appeared to be a moron with the coordination of a three year old, a part of her reminded her it was probably for the best. They would never be together.

She knew while in the past her maturing would only serve to advance their relationship, the circumstances in which the change took place were enough to destroy what little they had.

And then- _and then_-, Aoshi would leave. It was only a matter of time.

oo

Rain isn't harmful but it complicates things. A simple trip to the market becomes a treacherous struggle involving an immense amount of coordination. One wrong move and you'll be eating mud instead of the tofu you went out for. At most the only thing gleaned from venturing out in the rain is getting your sandals stuck in the mud, your clothes soggy, or a nasty head cold. Misao learned that the hard way and in doing so received a solid Come to Jesus from Okon and Omasu about maturity, consideration, and the care of fine clothing.

She had attempted to evade getting a kimono fitted by distracting them with a battle cry and jumping out a first floor window. It was a valiant attempt, but one that ended in a dirty kimono, a wet Misao, and a two furious ninjas.

And so, it is a dreary day that finds the residents of the Aoiya confined to the indoors.

Okina found that without a specific task to occupy him in the present his thoughts often strayed to the past. Impure thoughts that will not be transcribed here to protect the sanctity of the reader caused Okina's face to form a lopsided lecherous grin as he reminisced. However, as he was the only person in the room, this gave him the appearance of leering at random pieces of furniture.

Rounding a corner he came across Aoshi standing at a window. As usual the ex-Okashira was silent, even as Okina approached. The old man's thoughts rounded on the tall figure as memories assaulted him.

oFlashbacko

A young Aoshi practices, brow knit in a fierce, even frightening glare of concentration.

o

A smaller Misao scrambles over rocks on all fours near a stream giggling feverishly. "I made it Aoshi-sama!" she squeaks. The boy in question follows wordlessly, eyes trained on the girl, neither questioning her ability to navigate independently nor retreating so far as to be unable to catch her should she fall.

o

A faint light is visible through the crack of the door of the Okashira's office. Aoshi's small frame is hunched over the western style desk poring over paperwork. The light remains, even as all others are extinguished. The only soul still awake, Aoshi struggles to fend off exhaustion. The chair is much too large, he can't possibly fill it.

o

A small Misao requests to use Aoshi's kodachi. Her eyes shine in anticipation-- she deems it a truly fabulous prize, if her Aoshi-sama values it so! Aoshi, however, hesitates. To place even the hilt of that killing device into the small hand of an innocent girl-- a hand that only moments ago had reached out to grasp a delicate butterfly-- seems inherently wrong.

So he shakes his head, "No Misao." The look on her face is one of uncharacteristic hurt and confusion.

Misao cries softly on the porch. Tears slope down her cheeks. Aoshi watches her from the window. His stance shows little out of the ordinary but he grips his kodachi.

The blisters on his hands are the only indication of his effort. Her eyes light up at his gift. She holds it--a crude wooden stick--in what she believes to be a terrifying pose before barreling into his arms excitedly babbling her thanks. She is enraptured by the novelty of danger; he knows the difference.

oEnd Flashbacko

'He was always such a serious boy,' Okina thought absently.

By this time the subject of his musings had grown quite uncomfortable under Okina's blank yet unrelenting stare and surrendered his view of the porch.

Aoshi made a brief mental note to determine whether the old man had given up chasing women and instead turned his attention to men.

oo

A/N:

(1. a Come to Jesus is one of those long lectures you get from authority figures, or peeved Owanibanshu members.

R&R!_Sano has been fired, however we have every confidence in his replacement_

Dolphin2: Shessha would like the reader to review, that he would. De gozaru yo.

_AUGH_


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Circle:**

oo

Okon's leg was falling asleep and Omasu had the sneaking suspicion a similar fate had befallen her left arm. They had been straining their ears for a good ten minutes but not even a hint of the conversation taking place in the garden had wafted towards their eager ears. No pain no gain right?

"You think she'll say no?"

"It's Misao, of course she'll say no."

"Then why are we going to all this effort?"

"This is an important part of Misao's life; we wouldn't want to miss it now would we?"

"The fact that we're supposed to be working has nothing to do with that?"

The other residents weren't quite as desperate for a distraction. They had simply taken for granted the fact that next to death and taxes the only other constant in life was that Misao would turn down any man whose name didn't start with 'Ao' and end with 'shi'.

o

Aoshi once again found himself cornered by Okina. This time instead of staring unscrupulously at him he was talking on points that could only be described as irrelevant. Aoshi was internally wondering what repercussions would arise from simply fleeing from the old man. He could definitely outrun him. Then again, Okina would probably just continue to lecture him at a more inconvenient time.

When footsteps followed closely by another pair and Misao's voice yelling the phrase 'For the last time, I don't know why!' interrupted Okina's blathering Aoshi determined he could be of some use after all.

"What was that about?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Aoshi chose not to respond to the completely mundane exclamation.

"Watanabe Norihiko was here this morning. You know, the neighborhood boy who used to visit Misao? Well, he has grown into a fine young man and inherited his father's business. He was here to inquire to request a private audience with the girl."

Aoshi was catching on. "Marriage?"

"Yes, yes. And she politely declined." At this point Okina flashed a knowing glance in Aoshi's direction which was met with thinly masked annoyance.

o

Marriage. He had been known there would be proposals and suspecting there would be rejections.

But really, she was being ridiculous.

She had been receiving more and more proposals and rejecting all of them. Watanabe should have been different because of the history they shared. She should have accepted, instead she continued to turn down suitor after suitor, and for what?

That he was the only thing in the way of what could be a comfortable future for Misao taxed more heavily on his patience than any conversation with Okina.

She does not know what she wants. Apparently life had not yet robbed Misao of her expectations, but instead awarded her with determination.

They shared the fault, but they were stuck. He _couldn't_ have anyone else. She, --she was _determined_ to have no one else.

He only feared she was not fully gauging the depths of the waters in which she was about to plunge.

o

"I hear you refused Watanabe."

"Yeah, I just…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Watanabe Misao just didn't flow," her attempt at humor as usual eliciting little to no response from her silent counterpart.

He paused, "Misao," his voice held a strange note and she looked up. "Would you be content with Shinomori Misao?"

"Aoshi-sama--" her expression was one of comedic bluntness, "are you proposing?"

"Aa," he said and took another sip of tea. Her face immediately shone before she leapt over the tea set to hug him.

Actually, crush him to death would be a better description; needless to his teacup was massacred during this encounter.

Aoshi studied the opposite wall during their embrace, a barely discernable smile playing on normally impassive features.

She earnestly wondered when she would see Saitoh skipping; then she would _know_ it was a dream. Even when she turned her head slightly and saw the profile of his familiar face she was still half waiting for daylight to wake her. It wasn't until she felt hands brush the small of her back as arms found their way around her waist did she begin to grasp that this was _very real_.

She had always imagined what being in Aoshi's arms would be like, but no fantasy could compare to the real unassuming thing.

She was tempted to stay absolutely still in an attempt to preserve this moment when, realizing she never gave an answer she quickly exclaimed, "Yes, I'll marry y—." She suddenly froze. A wave of profound despair washed over her and Aoshi felt her whole frame tense.

"Misao?"

He felt something soak into the material at his shoulder and looked down to see Misao's tears stained face staring in another direction.

Before he could even wonder what had brought about this sudden change she rose sharply. Aoshi was surprised his first instinct was to refuse to release her.

She looked as if she wanted desperately to cease speaking, as if the words she was about to say were coming of their own accord. Her tone was almost confrontational in its desire to control the emotion buried there.

She said through gritted teeth, "Aoshi-s-s-ama. I-I-I'm s-sorry--," and then unable to suppress it any longer she choked out, "I can't marry you!"

Aoshi blinked but was otherwise silent while she held her fists clenched at her sides and recovered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before running out of the room.

Aoshi sat unearthly still, eyes following the journey of the last dregs of tea as they slowly dripped off the shards of broken china.

o

A/N:

Please R&R, _It's official- along with snorting and head blows from blunt objects, NOT REVIEWING destroys brain cells. They've done studies in Sweden._

Sano: You know, forging medical information is federal offense.

_So is tresspassing _

Next time: _Sano pays the clinic a visit, enlists the help of an unlikely ally, and realizes that sometimes a little foresight really is necessary. Foresight and personal space._


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Circle:**

oo**  
**

Kaoru breathed deeply in the safety of her room. Somewhere there was a god that didn't totally hate her; she was able to steal back into the house relatively undetected. Well, _Kenshin_ wasn't around, thank-aforementioned-god.

She now rested with a head that was clear and ringing with the fresh perspective of the lady doctor. She was enjoying the solitude.

This was mostly due to the fact she couldn't face Kenshin for a good hour at least.

Although decidedly less skittish, she was in no way ready for a visitor. Therefore when she heard the door slide open and saw spiked hair poke through the threshold she had no doubt been unreceptive.

"Sanosuke you idiot, get _out_!"

"Hey, I know Kenshin probably screwd up, but what'd I do to you?"

"Kenshin didn't do anything," she said a little too dismissively.

"He certainly didn't beat himself up."

Left without a comeback she resorted to pointedly directing her gaze anywhere but his direction.

"What happened, Jou-chan? I don't need an explanation but Kenshin sure does."

Kaoru thought about it, certainly getting Sano to pass it on to Kenshin would be easier. She actually might be able to avoid Kenshin for a day or two.

Then again, she was certainly worse at lying to Sano. Ever tactless, Sano would point out her discrepancies, Kenshin would just let it drop and flash the rurouni smile.

This was between her and Kenshin, involving Sano was tempting, but not really appropriate.

She turned to Sano and said in what she thought was a relatively gracious manner, "You're right. Could you please ask Kenshin to come in here?"

Mildly disappointed he would be left out of the loop but determining he could always eavesdrop if necessary, Sano shrugged and ducked into the hall.

Kaoru was left to wait, her panic increasing as she heard footsteps in the hall and saw Kenshin quietly enter the room.

Her hurried voice quickly permeated the silence, "Mou Kenshin, I am so sorry! I wasn't really thinking."

It seemed like Kaoru was making a day out of attacking innocent people.

Kenshin smiled, "It's alright Kaoru-dono. This one is not injured. What was so upsetting?"

Kaoru lied easily. "Well, you see, I tripped getting tofu and thought that if you had gone to get it like you usually do, I wouldn't have gotten my clothes dirty- silly right?"

'Cue rurouni smile,' she thought smugly.

"This one did not think your clothes were dirty, or that you would be angered over something so trivial," Kenshin replied.

'You've GOT to be kidding me,' she groaned inwardly, 'leave it to _today_ for Kenshin to wise up.'

Kaoru tried to act unassuming and searched wildly for an explanation. She could always chock it up to PMS, but that would be opening up a can of worms considering Sano and Yahiko were probably right outside the door.

She just couldn't tell him that random marketplace people had her pegged as his woman and she was doomed to be single forever. He already felt enough guilt.

Kaoru felt mildly annoyed. She'd had a long day and just didn't have the energy to coddle Kenshin. Why was _she_ the one being cornered?

All the tension instantly returned-- so much for tranquility.

She would no longer hold this issue against him, she resolved. No use punishing him for something he knew nothing about and she was unwilling to explain.

However, a part of her wanted this last stand. It was a final chance to give Kenshin some emotional anguish and let out some feelings that normally went unexpressed.

She thought of it as payback-- payback for the torture she received every time there was an occasion for a connection with Kenshin that remained just an unfulfilled opportunity.

Sure, only _she_ understood the terms, but it was payback nonetheless.

She and Kenshin would talk eventually, she knew. She would resolve that without giving too much away and life would continue as usual.

She would _always_ have this moment, however, something to look back on with satisfaction and-- she was feeling a little reckless.

She knew it was cold but in that moment she didn't care. She moved past Kenshin, slid open the door completely ignoring Sano and Yahiko who looked rather sheepish, turned her head toward Kenshin and deadpanned, "I think I'll go finish the laundry--those clothes won't wash themselves you know."

oo

All in all, Sano found the confrontation to be disparagingly anticlimactic. Perhaps if he had he witnessed the earlier display he might have better grasped Kaoru's pertinent choice of words. However, as usual, he was not altogether informed. 

"Since when is Kaoru so into laundry?" Yahiko asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

Sano smacked his forehead. At least he wasn't as lost as the kid.

"They're talking about more than laundry," he muttered and entered the room Kaoru had just dramatically exited. Now that the conflict had dissipated there was really no reason to stick around.

Kenshin --apart from looking slightly dazed-- seemed alright and, after sharing a few minutes of reassuring dialogue in which such phrases as "-She'll come around-" and "-It'll blow over-" were thrown around, none of which Sano thought Kenshin actually absorbed, he came to his point.

"Listen, I'm gonna head out, I have some unfinished...business." Sano hesitated to call it anything but chaos.

Kenshin nodded, lost in thought, and the pair drifted into the hall. He slid the door closed behind them.

Sano waved and set off. Yahiko made a face at his back. Kenshin didn't even notice. Even at the gate the distinct sound of fabric being scrubbed to pieces drifted from around the house.

ooo

Sano arrived at the clinic and slid in the door quietly. After some brief navigation he turned into a room and found the individual he was looking for.

"So what's the plan, Doctor Gensai?"

The older man looked up from his file and smiled genially. After he had realized what had happened to Sano, he had taken pity on him and extended his services. Together, they resolved, Megumi would get hers.

Independently, Doctor Gensai resolved, they would get together.

"What you do is up to you, I can only tell you where she is so you can plan accordingly," he lips quirked when he recalled the earlier incident.

Sano glowered but chose to remain silent.

"You can corner her in the supply room, I had her take inventory." He then smiled in a way that was not altogether genial and not at all that far from devious.

Sano scratched the back of his head nervously and ducked his tall frame out of the doorway. Now where was the supply room again?

Megumi had dragged him there once for more bandages on one of the occasions when his hand necessitated it.

She had worn a blue kimono. When she was rummaging for something on the shelf he had noticed that it was lined with some kind of flower on the sleeve. When he had remarked that it was pretty she looked down quickly, grabbed a bandage at random, and backed quickly out of the room.

She had doctored his hand with a head wrap.

He saw the crack of light from the room and a shadow moving beyond the door. Sano attempted to make a plan of action for approximately five seconds before becoming frustrated, stalking up to the door, throwing it open, and closing them both inside.

Sano mildly berated himself for reminiscing about details of her clothing and overlooking the dimensions of the room.

Ah yes, the supply room was a rather- confined- space. They probably should call it the supply closet. In short there was now all of six inches between them at most.

Sano sincerely regretted cutting his strategy session short.

"So...how's inventory?"

A/N:

R&R darnit, _I'd like to meet the moron who said you get more flies with honey than vinegar..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Circle:**

oo

Misao feigned sleep, making her breath smooth and even. How long was he going to just stand there?

A small eternity later Aoshi left her doorway and slid the door closed. Her breath hitched when she listened to his even footsteps retreat into his room. His door closed.

She waited an hour before stealing out of the Aoiya and onto the cold streets of Kyoto.

o

He found it later.

It wasn't until Omasu had scanned the Aoyia and the area visible from the porch did the members of the household begin to organize their search effort. All the while he had a grim understanding that even as the others searched her usual haunts she was long gone. So he had stood outside her room, in limbo, dreading the finality that entering it would bring.

At length he had made move to enter, and anyone who had been regarding the scene would have been quite puzzled at the manner which with each careful step was made. Steps that almost inadvertently drew him to her dresser where the note lay scrawled in her own determined hand.

_I left of my own accord and in my right mind.  
I will be back soon.  
Misao_

He slowly folded the note and tucked it into a pocket before leaving the room exactly as he found it.

o

She had plans for later, now all she could do was buy time, so she bought a ticket for Tokyo.

oLatero

Kaoru left Misao asleep on the floor, exhausted. Outside her door she met Kenshin, who was drawn to the scene of the noise.

"Did I hear Misao?" he asked as soon as she had closed the door.

She turned to him and said sadly, "Yes, she's resting but I'm worried about her."

"Did she come here alone?"

Concern showed in Kenshin's eyes as an incline of his head invited more information. Kaoru quickly filled in him in on the sparse details that she was able to gain from her experience and Misao's communication. Even that was enough to illicit a response of disbelief from Kenshin.

"Are you sure he really did?"

Kaoru responded with a curt nod. Both their gazes wandered to the door beyond which Misao dozed fitfully.

Finally she asked, "He wouldn't show up here, would he?"

"There's a chance, yes. We can deal with that should it happen, in the mean time Misao will stay with us."

oFlashbacko

Kaoru shifted the basket of wet laundry under her other arm and crossed over to the front of the house. Unfortunately, she spied someone at the gate and there was a light thump as the basket hit the ground, work lost.

"Misao!" she exclaimed excitedly. The girl in question bounded towards her.

Soon the picture of happiness shifted and Kaoru could see several flaws in the scene. Why was Misao here, unannounced and unaccompanied? Why were there light trails of tears on her cheeks?

"Misao," she said more quietly after they had embraced; she could tell the girl regarded her apprehensively. She motioned for them to move indoors and steered Misao to the relative privacy of her room.

Misao sat on the floor, eyes dull. Kaoru was struck with pity for the younger woman, once so full of life. Wordlessly she kneeled down beside her.

She studyed her face for a moment before venturing to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," Misao shrugged, "I just wanted to visit you!"

Kaoru said nothing, but shot her a thin disbelieving look.

Misao was silent for a beat but after some gentle prompting said, "It's Aoshi," and then even quieter, "I hope I never see him again." As if the mere thought ripped another hole in her heart, tears sprung in her eyes. Misao held them in.

Kaoru briefly wondered what could cause her to rue the sight of _Aoshi _of all people before Misao herself supplied an answer. "I woke up and he was gone."

Kauru was shocked. Then the space made by sheer surprise was slowly filled with fury.

That he would sink to such a level as to harm sweet Misao was something Kaoru was finding increasingly more despicable. Her anger was mounting in leaps and bounds.

He had broken the only one who consistently believed in him. Misao who forgave him again and again, who wanted only for him to be home for a while, to retain a shred of normalcy. She gazed at the slip of an individual whose grief had been reduced to silent tears.

How selfish to just leave her, again.

Kaoru believed in second chances. (Exhibit A: Kenshin). She also only granted them to those who deserved them. She had forgiven Aoshi's past offences on the grounds she believed he was heading in a positive direction, but this was inexcusable.

"Don't worry Misao," she soothed. Then with an edge that did not go unnoticed by the ninja girl, "I'll make sure you won't have to deal with him."

oEnd Flashbacko

oo

"Old hag," Yahiko grumbled, the brisk strokes of his sweeping thankfully masking any comments Kaoru would find objectionable.

Yahiko noted movement out of the corner of his eye and, in a parallel scene to that which took place earlier, glanced up to see someone approaching.

He watched as Aoshi entered the yard and strode purposefully towards the house.

Yahiko continued his work with the broom debating his course of action.

Engaging him in conversation was probably useless, plus there was that thing with the weasel girl. Then again, he couldn't just ignore him, he was a little intense. Also, calling for help was just about the lamest thing conceivable.

It was then Yahiko developed a brilliantly face-saving approach. He turned towards Aoshi and said rather loudly, "Do you need to see Kenshin or the ugly one?"

An audible growl came from indoors and Kaoru burst out, fully preparing to exact justice. When she spied Aoshi her hand dropped and the intensity in her gaze became deceivingly cool.

"Hello, Aoshi."

"Hello." Aoshi was slightly puzzled by her standoffish behavior but proceeded. "I must see Misao."

"No," she returned flatly.

"She is here, correct?"

"Yes."

"And I can not speak with her?" Aoshi had not meant it, but this query came out low and threatening.

"I will not allow you to see her when you've caused her so much pain," Kaoru responded, unyielding.

Aoshi felt physically burdened by this information. He felt the thread of self control on which he had been grasping strain under his grip.

Kaoru continued, "It might break her."

It stretched and twisted.

He brushed past her and inside despite the heated protests she voiced.

"You are just selfish, Aoshi. Haven't you put her through enough pain?" She stood directly in his way, sliding into a defensive stance for good measure.

Finally, the tiny flutter of constraint danced out of his clutching fingers and faded away, irretrievable.

He was no longer hearing her. He no longer made move to understand the series of sounds and syllables she set against him.

His thought process was almost monosyllabic. Misao.

He drew his kodachi.

Kenshin appeared and noted the scene; instantly stepping between the two and touching the hilt of his sword. Kaoru conversed with him over his shoulder, he nodded. He did not regard Aoshi coldly but steadily, as if studying him for an outward change.

"Himura, I must see Misao."

"I'm afraid I can not let you, it would not do her good, especially now." At that point Kenshin really meant that both were ill equipped for a meeting.

Aoshi shifted. Kenshin did not move. "I will ask you again. I need Misao."

"Well then you shouldn't have left her you bastard!" Kaoru spat angrily before Kenshin could quiet her.

Aoshi regarded her in a detached way. The ignorance with which she addressed the situation seemed to strike a chord somewhere in him. For a moment he grasped at a time far in the past. There was reaction he would have had, in a happier time-- Then in an instinctual way he laughed.

It was brief, cold and raw.

For the first time in his presence, Kaoru was genuinely scared.

Kenshin tensed.

Aoshi straightened and sheathed his kodachi, once again master of his emotions. "I am sorry then that you believed her, although I imagine she was quite convincing."

Kenshin and Kaoru waited, neither wanting to speak further without more information or elicit any more unbalanced behavior from Aoshi.

"She ran away from the Aoiya. I followed her here."

Kaoru was dumbstruck. Finally she spoke, "Why should we believe you?"

"Check for yourself," Aoshi returned flatly. He was unsure of where to find her but moved anyway, past the point of expecting their aide.

Kenshin motioned for Aoshi to follow him. Kaoru made no objection and walked slowly behind. The trek was made in silence.

They arrived at the door of Kaoru's room but Aoshi made no move to enter. Kaoru slid open the door and glanced at the empty room inside.

A/N:

Cut to Misao running in the woods. OK, I enjoy this chapter immensely, and I guess that's all that really matters.

Thanks to: Newbie GK, DemonSlayer205, ChildlikeEmpress, **loviegurlie**, xblackjaguarx, **Wandering lunatick**, **Alatre**, **MadiSano**, **Kai Sohma**, Crewel, gabyhyatt, RougeShadow, and **Aldailyn** (update soon please :-) )!

Sorry for any and all confusion. (-and if I missed anyone- sweatdrops).

Please R _because I'm out of creative ways to ask._


End file.
